1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and device for transmitting a preamble sequence.
2. Related Art
A modulation scheme in a digital wireless communication system may be classified into a non-coherent modulation and a coherent modulation in general. The non-coherent modulation may be appropriate to a non-coherent receiver with a low complexity operating at low power. The coherent modulation may be appropriate to a coherent receiver operating with a high performance and a relatively low limitation on power and a complexity.